narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasuragi
The Yasugari is perhaps the ultimate skill that master Nanabake agents utilize. Essentially, Yasuragi is complete emotional erasure as well as total self-manipulation. It's usage is split into two aspects; With the latter being only achievable by masters. It is a skill which far surpasses that of using one's murderous intention as a form of intimidation. To fully use Yasuragi, one must understand that to be an assassin is to murder for a reason. By blindly killing, one's homicidal instincts takes shape and forms externally. When this occurs, those in their presence are made aware of one's intentions. The Nanabake regard this phenomenon as sloppy and foolish. Instead, a true assassin is able to completely mask their intentions. They can appear friendly to their targets and even disappear completely without having taking a step. In essence, the Yasuragi is the art of having two faces. This is achieved through a strict training process. Trainee's are given an assassination target with unique parameters. 1) One must stalk their target for a week. 2) One must remain in their presence at all times. 3) One must keep their intentions hidden. 4) One must perform their duty in broad daylight. It is difficult for an amatuer assassin to control their killing intent while remaining so close to their target. While even average users are able to shake hands with their targets seconds before violently impaling them. And as they are ripping their target to pieces, the victim will still feel as if they can trust the assassin. It was shown through history that Killing Intent often manifested subconsciously. An extreme desire to kill would alert an entire room without a single word being said or action made. But after a few trials, one is able to completely hide this emotion. Instead, it is suppressed to nonexistent levels. After achieving such a feat, one is also able to apply this principle to all other emotions. Rage. Wrath. Fury. Jealousy. All hidden into a small pocket within one's mind. This creates a tranquil state. Those who attempt to sense a master of Yasuragi view emptiness. A walking abyss emitting obsidian mist. The Tranquil State is a deadly transformation. Those who master it are able to massacre an entire town without a single emotion being shown. They remain perfectly calm in situations. Even when facing death, not the slightest tremble occurs. This grants their mind absolute clarity, and an immunity to physical, mental and emotional stress. They are also nigh impossible to manipulate and even harder to torture. Their bodies no longer feel pain. At every second, they are prepared to die. They accept that death is a univeral truth and such, can throw away their lives as needed. Meaning actions are performed without a second thought. When combined with physical battle, this grants a boost in one's style. They are also excellent in playing mental games. Enemies view them immune to almost all forms of damage. Granting Nanabake agents a imitation of superhuman endurance. Despite feeling every ounce of pain, they are taught how to use this ability to hide it in the enemies face. Because they are percieved this way, those before them feel an unbelievable amount of fear and intimidation. A warrior who cannot be angered is one to be feared. The Nanabake's existence transforms into an abysmal void. An eternal emptiness. It is the fear one feels when looking into neverending darkness or a bottomless catclysm. The Nanabake's discern for life spreads fear before all who glance upon them. They disappear from the emotional radar and their overall intentions hidden. Their existence equals that of a stone. In situations where it is called for, they are able to become simple shells of their former selves. And by keeping a calm mind, but channeling their rage, Nanabake masters can gain an increase in power without losing themselves. This emotional shell makes it impossible to tell lies from their words. Zenjou once unkowingly completed an assassination in front of the Jinchūriki of Kurama. A well known possesser of the emotional sensory, he was unable to read Zenjou. This occurred due to removing all emotions from his actions. For Zenjou's tranquil body moves from reflective muscles; His body acts as a machine completely void of all emotions. There are no emotions tied to Zenjou's actions. Also, he is able to tie positive feelings into it as well to fool his victims. Zenjou has increased his Yasuragi to levels that allow him to completely control his emotions in every situations. Making it utterly impossible for one to read Zenjou let alone understand him. He is an expert liar, nothing more than an empty canvas for him to draw upon.. The evolved method becomes a bit more physical. Masters are able to percieve the intentions of those around them. While it is shown that everyone can sense Killing Intent, those who master the Yasuragi possess a much refined version of this sensory. Instead, Zenjou has reached such a level that he actually visualizes the words of their actions. Betrayal. Suicide. Murder. It becomes clear and when not in range, he is given small visions of their next action. Assassinations against him are impossible. Sneak attacks are given away. Even indirect attacks such as poison or traps are exposed. Zenjou can feel such positive intentions buildings away. Those who are able to hide their killing intent are still readable. As long as they wish harm, Zenjou is able to predict their movement. It becomes a huge warning signal which one cannot overcome. When used during an assassination attempt, Zenjou comments that before him, sentences detailing their every desire float about. Nanabake agents are known for demonstrating a false emotion. When entering their tranquil state, A Nanabake agent may smile or appear bothered. Some even remain indifferent. Ultimately, A Nanabake is nothing more than an empty shell. Their attacks are impossible to read and so is their purpose. One cannot trust a Nanabake. Their words and actions are both often lies. Yasuragi, unlike Empathy - the ability to sense emotions - rather has a distinct ability to sense intention. In other words, regardless of one's physical demeanour, should an individual be hiding an attempt of hostility, an adept practitioner of Yasuragi will perceive it. Trivia *Yasuragi is inspired by FMA's Wrath.